<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the first phoenix by WizardSilver479</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873912">the first phoenix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSilver479/pseuds/WizardSilver479'>WizardSilver479</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ATLA oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSilver479/pseuds/WizardSilver479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day the crown prince of the fire nation dies the sun falls from the sky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ATLA oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the first phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362175">A Hundred Golden Suns</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agni did not care for the child at first.</p><p>Yet the more people praying to her for to grant him bending the more she watches.</p><p>And watches</p><p>And watches</p><p>And she decides that the child is of her liking.</p><p>Then she decides the child is of her loving</p><p>His flame sparks bright, yet he has been too disconnected to see.</p><p>His sisters flame is weaker yet she is connected to it with ease.</p><p>She is favored by the fire lord.</p><p>He is favored by Agni.</p><p>She agrees when her favored speaks out against the general.</p><p>She is angered when he is forced into a ritual he is not yet able to consent to.</p><p>The flames to her child’s head make her cry. </p><p>She makes the days longer in hopes his flames will keep him alive</p><p>The day the crown prince of the fire nation dies spirits ravage the land.</p><p>The day the crown prince of the fire nation dies the sun falls from the sky.</p><p>Any fire nation who enter the realm are greeted only by a woman, screaming out pure anger</p><p>The sun relocates to the southern water tribe.</p><p>A certain iceberg melts to where even a novice bender could break it.</p><p>Agni’s favored burns moments after he is gone, his ashes carry out into the wind.  </p><p>The day Agni’s favored dies first phoenix is born.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>